


Six Hugs Mikku Fails To Get From Raito

by hanekawa



Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: Gen, what is this cuteness OMG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Shoutarou is totally Mikku’s newest enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Hugs Mikku Fails To Get From Raito

**Author's Note:**

> Slight references to episode 7, 12, and 32. Also, to Philip's real identity.
> 
> Originally posted in 2011.04.22 [here.](http://mi-key.livejournal.com/45249.html)

.

.

.

 **1.**

The first time Mikku sees Raito again after so long, Raito is all grown-up with long arms and longer legs, and Mikku nearly doesn’t recognize him. But Mikku still remembers Raito’s smell—even after all this time—and even if Raito’s appearance changed, Raito’s scent totally stayed the same.

\--even if it’s slightly tinted with something that Mikku couldn’t identify, something that reminds Mikku of that strange (and scary!) well deep underneath the mansion.

But!

Raito’s finally come back, so Mikku has to welcome him properly!

With that in mind, Mikku excitedly follows Raito’s trail. When he spots Raito walking ahead, he immediately speeds up and takes a turn, so that he would be able to greet Raito from the front. Then he takes a flying leap and jump Raito--

\--only to be elbowed aside.

“Ah Shoutarou!”

The blow was actually hard enough to throw Mikku off to the ground. Surprised, Mikku could do nothing but lay there and meow pitifully.

“Shoutarou, wait! Stop dragging me! I think you just accidentally hit a living being!”

“Try better next time, mister. How many times did I tell you not to walk carelessly outside? And no, I didn’t hit a living being; it was just a branch! Now let’s go home!”

“But Shoutarou, didn’t you hear that pitiful cry? It sounded like a cat! Besides, branches do not have fur!”

“You could go look up all things cat later! Now let’s just go back and wash that mud off of your face and clothes! Honestly, only _you_ would ever be curious enough about worms to actually try imitate them!”

“Shoutarou! But just now--”

“It was probably only a raccoon anyway, so it should be fine. I mean, whatever that thing was, it tried to _fly_ at us; so it _couldn’t_ be a cat.”

“But Shou—“

—on and on they go.

Mikku could only watch as the strange human drags Raito away—away from there, away from Mikku, and Mikku is—

Mikku is still very much in shock, and therefore, his only choice is to let them.

Later, Mikku would curl up in Wakana Onee-san’s arms, bemoaning his terrible experience, while Wakana Onee-san fusses over his dirty fur and makes him take a bath.

(this time, he doesn’t run from the bath, because (Raito!) is finally back, and Mikku needs to look prim and proper when he finally gets to meet Raito again.)

Mikku, fight mode: ON!

 

 

 **2.**

The thing is, Mikku is a cat, and not a dog; not to mention also Mikku is a _house-trained cat_. And as a house cat, Mikku is supposed to be a delicate, friendly cat. He’s not supposed to run around outside chasing after something, and. And get his delicate body and beautiful fur dirty like a common unmannered wild cat! Once is already one time too many! Just who that _hatter_ thinks he is anyway?! Dragging Raito away from Mikku again and again?!

It’s just that, as a _house_ cat, Mikku’s tracking ability is not as advanced as a dog. Mikku couldn’t track days-old scent. So of course Mikku has to wait at that park again, wishing for Raito to pass by again (and hopefully take Mikku with him this time).

Why Raito doesn’t come home to his Wakana Onee-san, Mikku has no idea. Mikku _loves_ Wakana Onee-san. She always has time to play with Mikku, and she also always has a smile and snacks ready for Mikku. Unlike Saeko Onee-san, who keeps looking at Mikku disapprovingly, like Mikku fails to meet her expectation and keeps performing not as he shou—

…Mikku is getting distracted. Mikku shakes his head.

Back to Raito!

So Mikku patrols the park, right, just in case Raito shows up, and. And one day, Raito does show up! He just suddenly appears out of the bushes on his knees, with leaves in his hair and scratches on his face and dirt on his clothes—

—just like how he used to look in the past when he was out playing in the house’s garden.

Mikku is so happy—and he proceeds to show it by meowing happily and wiggling his tail back and forth excitedly.

Raito blinks at Mikku. Tilts his head to the side slightly. Blinks at Mikku again. “A cat?” then Raito’s eyes brighten. “A cat!” he exclaims happily, clapping his hands together once, grinning excitedly.

“Meow~” Mikku says, just as excitedly.

“Hey. Hey, what kind of cat are you?” Raito says, still sounding excited. “Hmm, judging from your longish fur, you can’t be a street cat… and your fur color is also rather unusual! How interesting!”

“Meow! Meow!” Mikku says, wiggling his tail some more.

“Ah! I know! Won’t you come here?” Raito says, spreading his arms wide. “Let me examine you more closely!”

 _Finally!_ Mikku couldn’t be any happier. And then Mikku immediately runs into Raito’s arms—

—only to smack right into the bushes behind Raito.

Mikku blinks. Eh? _EHH??_

“Shoutarou!” Mikku hears Raito shout.

Hastily, Mikku tries to turn back, but his fur seems to be caught on the bush’s branches, which is just _Ow._

But! Raito! Raito! After much struggling with the branches, Mikku’s finally able to turn around, and he sees that hatter from last time holding Raito by his parka’s hood.

Mikku blinks.

…right. Judging from the rather surprised (but not displeased, Mikku notes) look on Raito’s face, and the way Raito seems rather unsteady on his feet, it appears the hatter has just pulled Raito to his feet by his parka’s hood, and none too gently either. Raito’s still blinking at the hatter, and then he just—sways, like he’s about to fall, but the hatter catches Raito by his upper arms at the last second.

“Oi. Philip, you okay?” the hatter asks.

Raito puts a hand on the hatter’s lapel to hold on. “Ah, yes, I think.”

Mikku blinks again. From his place in the bushes, it looks like Raito and the hatter are about to—hug. Mikku’s eyes widen.

 _That bastard…!_ Mikku struggles to get out of the bushes’ trap—to no avail. If that bastard didn’t interrupt, Mikku would be in Raito’s arms right now!

The hatter sighs. And then he pats Raito’s upper arms with both hands, likely making sure Raito’s really okay, before he takes Raito’s right hand, palm up. “Here.” The hatter says, dropping a… _thing_ onto Raito’s palm.

Raito’s eyes widen. “A hamster!” he shouts excitedly.

“Well,” the hatter says, scratching his nape with the hand not holding Raito’s, “I did promise I would bring it back, didn’t I?”

“Shoutarou!”

Mikku blinks. Again. There’re practically *stars* in Raito’s eyes. Raito’s looking at the hatter just like Mikku looks at Ryuubee after Ryuubee feeds Mikku his favorite dish, and that is just—

…Mikku doesn’t approve of Raito giving that look to just anyone. Ever! Particularly this one!

But then the hatter’s face seems to soften, and then he reaches up to brush the leaves off of Raito’s hair. “That’s why I told you not to find it by yourself.” The hatter tells Raito. “I’m good with animals, after all.”

 _What a lie!_ Mikku wants to shout.

“Particularly the missing ones.” The hatter _winks_ at Raito.

Of course Raito, being a sweet boy he always is, smiles at him.

“Shall we go back?” the hatter asks, offering his hand.

“Okay.” Raito says, taking the hatter’s hand with his left one. And then together, they leave the park, while Mikku, still trapped in the bushes, _totally forgotten_.

It’s official: Mikku _hates_ that hatter bastard.

 

 

 **3.**

“A driver, that means… you’re a Commander.” Raito says, sounding a little surprised.

The next time Mikku sees Raito, Mikku decides to wear his Smilodon Gaia Memory before chasing after him, because. Well. It’s possible Raito actually keeps overlooking him because Mikku is too small to be seen, and therefore, Mikku has just to make an extra effort to be seen.

 _Yup! Aren’t you proud of me?_ Mikku tries to smile.

The girl’s eyes widen in fear.

“Are you here to take me away?” Raito asks.

 _Well, not exactly._ Mikku thinks. _I’m only here to show off my shiny Driver, actually. And maybe get one congratulatory hug. Or two. But if you wanted to return home, I would only be too delighted to escort you back._

The girl shifts closer to Raito.

Mikku can’t help it; he _growls_ at her. It’s bad enough Mikku keeps getting interrupted by that hatter! Mikku’s not letting any other newcomers take away Raito’s attention.

So he pounces.

—only to land on an empty ground. Mikku frowns. When he looks up, Raito’s already running toward the big street, his hand dragging the girl along behind him.

For a moment, Mikku only stares at Raito’s back confusedly.

 _But Raito… Mikku only wants a hug!_ Mikku cries, but in his Smilodon form, it comes out as another growl.

And then Mikku blinks.

Or maybe Raito would like to play tag…?

Mikku immediately cheers up. _That must be it! Raito wants to play tag with Mikku, to test Mikku’s endurance and speed!_

So happily, he chases after Raito though the park, though the sidewalk, until he catches them stopping in the middle of the crosswalk bridge. And then just as Mikku’s about to claim victory by pouncing Raito—

—Raito jumps off of the bridge, bringing the girl along with him.

 _Raito!_

Mikku could only watch as Raito and the girl (thankfully) land on a truck, even as the truck brings Raito away from Mikku. Again.

This is so becoming a pattern, for some reason.

Mikku growls in frustration, and then turns back to his usual cat-size. He takes his Memory in his mouth, and then, dejectedly, goes back home to the Sonozaki mansion, trying his hardest not to cry.

Back at the mansion, Mikku bites Kirihiko’s fingers when he tries to feed him. Kirihiko blinks stupidly at him.

“My, aren’t you sulky today.” Kirihiko says, smirking slightly. “I see you fail to get your target, eh?”

Mikku stares at him.

And then claws his face.

Because Mikku could.

And because Kirihiko totally deserves it.

Hmmph.

 

 

 **4.**

The next time Mikku sees Raito again, Raito’s going to a hospital, that annoying hatter and that girl from last time fast on his heels.

This time, Mikku decides to abandon all pride and pretense and just runs to jump Raito, because clearly tact is so outdated. But then _something_ suddenly drops in front of him, and Mikku has to brake fast in order not to collide into that something.

…which turns out to be some sort of blue dinosaur toy thing.

Mikku blinks. Meows at ‘it’. _What—are you?_

The…thing gives out a series of blinking red light from its head.

Mikku blinks some more. And then meows at the thing again. _What, you can actually understand me?_

The thing gives out another series of light blinks.

Huh. Okay then. Mikku sits up. _You have a name?_

A few minutes later, Mikku is on a fast track of becoming bestfriends with the blue dinosaur miniature thing. Whose name turns out to be _Fang_.

…what a lame name, Mikku thinks.

 _I see._ Mikku meows at Fang. _So you’re also keeping track of Raito, huh?_ And then Mikku frowns, his hackles rising. _Wait, doesn’t that make us rivals?_

Fang blinks red-lights at him.

 _Fine. If you say so._ Mikku meows, relaxing again. _After all, it’s clear I’d win even if we’re rivals._ Mikku smirks at him.

But Fang only gestures his head to the side, and when Mikku follows his line of sight, he sees the hatter get out of the hospital. Alone.

Huh.

 _Think this is our chance to see Raito?_ Mikku meows excitedly.

And then Fang gestures with his head to a signboard above their heads. Mikku looks up at the writing on the signboard.

 _NO PETS ALLOWED._

 _…are you picking a fight with me?_ Mikku stares at Fang suspiciously.

Fang gives out some series of panicked blinks of red-lights.

 _Okay, fine._ Mikku meows sulkily. _We’ll just wait until Raito comes out._

The red-lights on Fang’s head blink together once, in a curving line, something that reminds Mikku of a smile line.

…Huh.

So they wait. And wait. And wait.

But then the hatter comes back, looking rather down.

Mikku blinks.

The hatter doesn’t enter the hospital; he just stands about in front of the entrance, expression tight. A minute later, Raito (followed by the girl) comes out, looking a bit down himself.

Mikku’s protective instinct immediately awakens, and he tries to go to Raito, to comfort him or something, but once again, Fang stands in his way.

 _What?_ Mikku meows at him, annoyed.

Fang shakes his head. Then gestures at the entrance of the hospital. _Watch._

Mikku does.

Raito’s hand is on the hatter’s arm jacket, fingers gripping the fabric tightly. He’s saying something to the hatter, his lips movement slow and stuttered, like Raito’s unsure of what he’s saying, and. And there’s this slight frown on his forehead, like he’s—worried?

But then the corner of the hatter’s lips moves up a fraction, and he reaches a hand, up, patting the top of Raito’s head—not gently, but not roughly either. It looks…firm, perhaps. Like, like he’s making sure Raito realizes his hand is on Raito’s head, and that he…appreciates it? Appreciates Raito’s awkward attempt to comfort him earlier. That he’s telling Raito he knows what Raito’s trying to do, and—appreciates it?

…huh.

And the hatter puts his arms around Raito and the girl’s shoulders, steering them toward the hospital gate.

Mikku just watches impassively, and lets them go without trying anything—this time. Looks like someone else needs Raito, for the moment.

Fang blinks approvingly at him.

Mikku scowls. _This isn’t over!_

And then Mikku tries to leave, to the direction of the Sonozaki Mansion, where hopefully Wakana Onee-san has some cat-snacks ready for him.

Before he leaves the hospital ground, however, he turns back to say goodbye to Fang, but—

Fang is nowhere to be seen.

Mikku blinks. Huh.

Weeiiirddd.

 

 

 **5.**

The thing about Raito is that, he has always been a flurry of movement—even back then when he was just a small little thing. At least back then, Raito’s small legs would mean Mikku could always keep up with him, no matter how fast Raito ran. But now—

But now—

Even if Mikku is finally able to keep up, that hatter always shows up somehow, and takes Raito away again and again. Like that time when Mikku finds them under the river bridge, with the hatter drenched in water from his hat to his shoes.

Which is just—stupid. Honestly, who would go swimming under such weather?!

But then Raito and the hatter take off in that motorcycle, and Mikku is sure even a tracking dog wouldn’t be able to keep up with _that._

Mikku is about to give up for the day when he notices the girl doesn’t go with Raito and that hatter. In fact, the girl, walking, seems to go to the opposite direction of Raito. And since Mikku has time to kill, Mikku decides to follow her. Who knows, she might lead Mikku to Raito’s current home.

Except she doesn’t. Unless Raito lives in a temple, that is. Which Mikku is sure Raito doesn’t, since the temple is always cold and windy, with so many doors open at all times, and Mikku still remembers how Raito gets cold easily.

“Ah! A cat!” Another girl shouts.

Before Mikku even has time to blink, Mikku is lifted until he’s eye to eye with a rather cute, cheerful girl. Mikku blinks at her.

“Hello there!” the girl giggles. “Are you hungry? Would you like some apple candy?”

“Sheesh, Elizabeth.” Says yet another girl, who comes beside this Elizabeth girl, “Cats do not eat hard candies. Why don’t we give it Taiyaki instead?”

Mikku… totally approves of this new girl.

Before long, both of the new girls stuff Mikku full of Taiyaki, while petting him under the stand. Mikku is so busy with the task that he totally doesn’t notice the arrival of several people. So it’s really understandable that when Mikku finally finishes his Taiyaki and emerges from under the apple candy stand, the sight that greets him is nearly enough to give him a heart attack.

The hatter is choking Raito! With (what looks like) a big candy on a stick! And none of the humans think it weird!

…Mikku really doesn’t understand humans.

But! Raito! In danger!

Of course Mikku instantly runs to Raito’s rescue by jumping the hatter and sinking his fangs into the hatter’s arm.

“GYAA!” the hatter screams, shaking the arm with Mikku still on it up and down, at the same time also spontaneously releases his hold on Raito. “What—what is this?! Ow ow ow! Leggo, dammit!”

“Shoutarou!” Raito shouts, immediately coming closer.

 _Don’t come here!_ Mikku wants to shout at Raito. _What if he tries to choke you again?!_

The hatter is still swinging the arm with Mikku in it up and down, up and down. “Look, couldn’t somebody get this rabies-infested-thing off of me?!”

Just for that comment alone, Mikku bites him harder.

“GYAA!” the hatter is still screaming.

“Actually, Shoutarou, cats do not have rabies. Dogs are the one who—“

“Tell me all that encyclopedic material AFTER you got this thing off of me!”

And then Mikku could feel Raito’s hands are about to touch Mikku, and Mikku lets go of the hatter’s arm because, hey, Mikku totally would choose Raito over anyone _anytime_ , and then just when Mikku is about to fall into Raito’s waiting arms—

“Watch out, kid!”

—Mikku is grabbed by the skin on his nape and thrown aside.

“Ah Batou-san!” comes Raito’s surprise voice.

Mikku is…totally in shock, yo. Why is it—and just when Raito’s hands nearly touch Mikku, too!

…the world sure is a cruel place, isn’t it?

“Batou-san, you shouldn’t treat an animal like that!” dimly, Mikku hears the Taiyaki girl protests. And then Mikku feels the soft fingers of the Elizabeth girl around his body, picking him up gently.

“Are you okay, Neko-chan?” Elizabeth girl asks.

Mikku meows pitifully at her. And then closes his eyes and burrows himself in her arms.

It’s official: Mikku totally _hates_ all (male) humans beside Raito. And most especially that hatter!

 

 

 **6.**

“Neko-chan, are you okay?”

Mikku’s eyes immediately shoot open. There, right in front of him, crouching slightly, smiling gently at him—and him alone—is Raito.

…Mikku could weep from the giddy feeling growing inside of him.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Raito is still smiling, even if now the smile turns rather apologetic. “You must have been very surprised, right? Being flung so suddenly like that.”

Mikku just stares tearfully at Raito. _Can I get my hug now?_

And then Raito makes as if he’s about to lift Mikku from Elizabeth girl’s arms, and Mikku is only too happy to comply—

Except.

Up until now, there always seems some sort of accidents whenever it looks like Raito is about to take Mikku into his arms, so—so Mikku is a bit wary, still. Mikku looks suspiciously around; you know, _just in case_.

But then Raito blinks. Tilts his head to the side slightly. Blinks again.

“Oh I’m sorry.” Raito says, raising his arms in surrender gesture. “You must be afraid of me. I won’t touch you, don’t worry.”

 _What! No!_ Mikku could’ve screamed. _It’s not you! It’s the monsters around you! Especially the one with the hat! No! Come back!_

Mikku must have made some sort of panicked movement, since the Elizabeth girl puts a hand on his back, patting him reassuringly.

“Um, Philip-kun,” Elizabeth says, “I think it would be okay if you want to touch him. It seems he also would like for Philip-kun to pet him, right?” she smiles down at Mikku.

Mikku stares at the girl gratefully. What a nice girl! Mikku promises himself to bring the girl a fish next time.

“Really?” Raito says, beaming at Mikku and the girl both.

…Mikku is sure it’s not only his imagination how Raito’s excited beam manages to blind both Mikku _and_ Elizabeth for a second.

At that moment, still smiling excitedly, Raito reaches out for Mikku—

“Philip! Time to go home!”

—only to stop when there’s only about an inch separated Raito’s palm from Mikku’s fur.

“I’m coming, Shoutarou!” Raito shouts behind his shoulder, before turning back to Mikku and Elizabeth and giving them both an apologetic grin. “See you later, then?”

 _B-but Raito…!_ Mikku wants to shout, _It’s just another inch! Another inch! Don’t go!_

And then without waiting for an answer, Raito turns around and runs to where the hatter stands waiting. Of course, since Raito has this habit of not looking where he’s going when he’s excited, he immediately stumbles upon a pebble. And then, again, the hatter catches him just in time.

“Sheesh. Just how many times have I told you to be careful?” the hatter says with a sigh, even though Mikku notes his tone is rather fond.

Then to Mikku’s eternal outrage, the hatter slips his hand around Raito’s hand, and _Raito lets it._

Raito! Lets! It!

Mikku doesn’t approve. Ever!

…Also, Mikku is rather tired of watching the hatter takes Raito away again and again and _again_ , with Mikku unable to do anything about it but _watch._

 _This means war,_ Mikku thinks, glaring at the hatter’s back. _This means war, just you wait!_

…but for the meantime, Mikku lets himself be fussed over by the Elizabeth girl and her friend, because man, he takes comfort when he could.

.

.

.

fin


End file.
